(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In small image forming apparatus, a fixing device is disposed in an upper section of the inner space of a housing. The fixing device includes a heating member and an opposing member that opposes the heating member at an upper side of the heating member and that presses a recording medium against the heating member.
A cancelling member cancels a pressing force of the opposing member in response to an opening-closing operation of an opening-closing member that covers the fixing device. The cancelling member may be rotatably supported by a support member that supports the opposing member. In this case, the cancelling member projects upward from the support member that supports the opposing member. The height of the housing may be determined in consideration of the arrangement of the cancelling member.